Nightingale and Sparrow
by novitae7
Summary: The Straw Hats land on a kind and quiet island, an unusually kind and quiet island. There they meet Anya and Zita, two girls who help the pirates, saying that they owe Luffy? These two girls also have their own mysterious past. Pretty much a story of Anya and Zita with the Strawhats. (The summary isn't too great but I think the story is better.)
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this is my first fan fiction, i just thought of it, i probably half dreamt or something and i honestly don't know where i am going with this story, i just sat down and wrote the beginning, and it's a long beginning at that. I am nervous, it took me ages to decide to upload this, it was just sitting on my desktop waiting, oh well that was just unnecessary babble. Hope it's good, and if i happen to make mistakes, like with grammar or something let me know. I also don't know why but i cannot get the spacing for paragraphs to show up, it's really annoying.**

**I'm re uploading the first two chapter's because i wanted to to change it from after the Fishman island to post water 7/enies lobby arc. Sorry for the people who have read it earlier, though it follows the same storyline.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own one piece Oda does, I do own my characters Anya and Zita.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1: <span>**

"Ok guys, we are just here to re stock our shelves, we'll be quick so don't try to cause a ruckus or…" Nami stopped speaking, as her captain jumped off the ship.

"New Island! I smell adventure…" he then sniffed the air, "Oooh meat." He started to run towards the town.

"Luffy…" Nami face palmed.

.

The Straw Hats had finally left Water 7 on their new ship Thousand Sunny, but unfortunately it had been weeks since they arrived at any populated island, with other people, and so they were very low on supplies, especially food.

.

"SUUPER, an island with tools, I need to find some more material." Franky the cyborg, with bright blue hair cried.

"Ah Franky may I come along with you?" Usopp decided to accompany him.

"Nami-swaan, Robin-chwann, may I escort you ladies to town for lunch, after Chopper and I buy food." Sanji the cook, clasped his hands together.

"Yes, I need to buy some medicinal herbs as well." The little reindeer with the big hat, prepared himself, sliding his backpack on his shoulders.

"Hmm… I was thinking of going to look for some books on the history of this place." Robin said calmly as she looked over the landscape. There were many ruins and castles, which seemed to hold many mysteries to Robin's eyes.

"I'm going for a walk." Zoro got up and stretched, and started to walk away.

"Oi the town's this way." Sanji yelled, pointing in the opposite direction that Zoro was walking,

"I knew that, who said I wanted to go to the town, Curly Brows." Nevertheless Zoro turned towards the town.

It was only a few moments after Zoro left Nami sighed again as she heard the cook yell "Marimo, ya going the wrong way, turn left!"

"How does he do that? Does he have no sense of direction what so ever?" She thought, shaking her head.

"You know what I need, I need to go shopping," Nami thought, and so the crew left the Thousand Sunny in the cove where it was hidden.

.

"Food." Luffy awed at the numerous choices of stalls and shops that were open. "Let's eat." Luffy pointed randomly at the biggest pub that was at the end of the street. The crew had finished their personal shopping and had just regrouped.

"Luffy you just ate less than hour ago." Usopp stated. "Plus this place if giving me the creeps, everyone is just too nice, there's so many wanted posters up and yet they treat us normally."

"You're just scared." Zoro pointed out.

"But Long-Nose is onto something, if they did know we were pirates why aren't they the least but scared of us. There has to be something they believe is keeping them safe."

"Robin-chwaan you're so smart." Sanji drooled.

.

"Welcome, a table for eight?" A young beautiful waitress greeted them, unfortunately Sanji immediately started.

"Oh my a beautiful goddess, she must be so kind look at her wonderful smile," he kneels, and clutches his chest, "ah my heart, where is it?" At this point the waitress starts to look uncomfortable.

"Knock it off Love Cook," Zoro hit Sanji hard on the head with the case of his katana, at this Sanji snapped and started yelling at Zoro's face.

"Um, please, can you…" the waitress stuttered.

"Shut Up!" Nami screamed knocking their heads together. "Please show us the way." Nami smiled, ignoring the grumbling from the swordsman and the small 'yes nami-swan'. The waitress immediately nodded, and quickly showed them to table in the back, and left almost immediately.

"You scared her off." Usopp waved his hand.

"And this is why we can't have a peaceful day." Nami sighed.

"I wonder where the menu's are?" Robin looked around. Obviously the waitress was too scared and completely forgot what she was meant to do.

"Buu I want meat." Luffy pouted.

.

"Welcome." Two girls, around the age of 17, came, though they weren't wearing the uniform for the pub.

"Here are you're menus if you wish to have a nice hearty meal." The slightly shorter one handed the sheets out. She had shoulder-length black hair which hung straight down and was wearing jeans with a checkered full sleeve shirt.

"But first what would people like to drink?" The other one said, pulling out a notebook and pen. She was dark skinned brown with long hair black hair, which was pulled up into a high ponytail, and wore jeans with a simple red t-shirt.

"I want sake."

"Some cola would be SUPER."

"Meat."

"Luffy, meat's not a drink."

"Red wine would be nice, what do you think navigator-san?"

"Yes, please."

"I'll have whatever Nami-swan and Robin-chwan are having, also I think more than one person's share of sake would be needed."

"Do you have cotton candy?"

The girl nodded her head as she wrote down the orders, only to pause at the last request, "I'm sorry but we don't sell fairy floss here, hmmm… but I think you'll enjoy creaming soda, is that alright?"

"Ok, I'll try it."

"Alright we'll be back shortly." The shorter one slightly bowed and the taller one nodded her head.

.

"Ah the women here are lovely…" Sanji sighed, perversely and dreamily. They relaxed as they waited chatting to each other.

"I wonder why they weren't wearing the waitresses uniform?" Robin mused.

"Ah imagine them in the uniforms, they would look so…" Sanji said still daydreaming.

"That's true." Nami agreed.

They didn't notice the girls carrying the jugs of the drinks.

"That's because you scared the newbie." The taller one placed the drinks, down.

"Here you go Chopper, tell me what you think? I also bought raspberry flavoured in case you didn't like it." She smiled at Chopper's face as it lit up.

"Also because technically speaking we're having our break." The shorter one added as she too placed the drinks on the table.

"May we have your names?" Robin asked.

"How rude of us, I'm Zita, this is…" the shorter one started.

"Anya." The taller one interrupted.

"Buu, you're no fun." Zita stuck her tongue out at Anya. She then turned to say, "we'll be right back." The two waitresses left without another word.

"Anya, it suits her so well… and Zita, little Zita, makes so much sense…" Sanji took a sip of his wine.

.

"We're back." Zita announced as the two bought in a large plate of meat, so large that they both had to carry it. Luffy's eyes lit up. "It's a type of boar native to this island. Don't worry this one's on the house."

"So are you ready to order?" Anya asked.

.

Eventually their orders arrived.

"How about you two take your break here with us?" Sanji invited the two girls to sit down next to him.

"I'm not sure…" Anya hesitated, glancing at Zita.

"Actually I agree," Nami said.

"We probably shouldn't…" Zita gave another glance to Anya.

"No, you two will sit here and eat with us." Luffy said with a voice of finality.

"We could…" Anya and Zita were talking to each other through their eyes. Zita finally nodded. "Ok thanks, we will." At this the table erupted with a cheer.

.

"Wow, you guys sure don't mind the attention." Anya noted, at the wilderness of the crew. Anya and Zita grabbed a meal from the kitchen for themselves and settled down next to Robin and Chopper.

"I'm curious, why did they send you two specifically even though you're on your break." Robin asked many questions to them.

"Because we're tough." Zita lifted her arm up pretending to show her muscles. The door could be heard opening and a group of new customers came in. Zita looked up and nudged Anya with her elbow, at this Anya got up and brought a curtain down to cover most of the table from the outside.

Zoro looked up, "what was that for?"

"Marines." Anya shrugged and continued to eat.

.

"Are you guys wanted or something?" Luffy asked.

"Idiot," Usopp slapped Luffy's head, "it was meant to hide us from them. But you don't have to worry, for Usopp the brave is here, and I can defeat any lousy Marine."

"It was Vice-Admiral Vergo." Zita stated.

"The head of G-1." Anya added, "though he shouldn't do anything on this island against pirates especially in this pub, but just sometimes marines act stupid."

"And if he were to act stupid, he's strong enough." Zita said specifically to Anya.

.

"Ehhh!" Chopper and Usopp started to panic, "The head of G-5? God, we're wanted pirates, Luffy let's get out of here quickly." Usopp begged.

"It's alright. Shi Shi Shi." Luffy replied laughing, at this the trio only started to cry.

"Yea it's fine." Nami said.

"Why are you not scared? You're normally always scared with us." Usopp slammed his hand on the table.

"Because, weren't you listening Anya said that marines don't normally attack."

"Why is it that marines don't attack?" Robin asked leaning her head on her hand. At this Anya and Zita stopped what they were doing and stared at the pirates.

"You don't know?" Anya asked, surprised.

"Well that explains why you're not at one inch in disguise and don't mind the attention." Zita leaned back.

"Whaffdooumeanf?" Luffy asked, with his mouth full.

"Do you guys know what this island's name is?" In response to Zita they shook their heads.

"It's called Enixus Homi Cidam." Anya still had a shocked look on her face.

.

"That's a fancy name. What does it mean?" Sanji turned his full attention to the two.

"As a citizen of this island we cannot say." Zita slowly was cleaning up her place, the two girls were getting up to leave.

"We got to go now, and I advise you guys do too. If you look behind there's a door be careful and make sure you don't stray from the path but get out of here quickly." Anya said peeking around the curtain. "The marines have gone too, so you'll be safe from Marines."

"What's wrong?" Franky asked, everyone was now concerned.

"We can't explain much, but please listen to us. If we're found helping you this much… well it doesn't matter alright. We have to leave now, is it clear Anya?"

"Hold up." Zoro motioned them to stop moving, "why would you be helping us."

The two girls glanced at each other, "We owe you a debt." Zita bowed to Luffy.

"Me?" Luffy tilted his head.

"In a way yes, not directly from you but yes we owe you Luffy. And lastly we've already given you a clue about this island." Anya spoke hurriedly, and with that they left.

* * *

><p><strong>Zita means little, hence Sanji's thoughts on her name<strong>

**Please Review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another extremely long chapter, been re updated to fit in with the change in time. I still haven't figured out the paragraphs issue so you'll see random full stop mark in-between each paragraph.**

**Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Oda, I own Anya and Zita, and the plot (i guess)**

**Chapter 2**

"I wonder what made them that jumpy?" Chopper sat drinking his creaming soda.

"Well whatever it is, it seems dangerous." Usopp said and most of the crew nodded in agreement.

"I don't trust them," Zoro said, "they're too secretive, I have feeling they know everything."

"Well, howdy there, I couldn't help but see the duo, Anya and Zita come from here, and wow I'm surprised they actually talked to you." A man wearing a cowboy hat, flannelette shirt walked in.

"Well, we were just leaving as well." Sanji said taking a cigarette out of his pocket.

"Good day to you, I'm the manager of this pub, my name is Tyler, before you leave it think you need to pay." Another man entered, Tyler wore an expensive looking suit, but on his face he wore a mask, figuratively speaking.

"Enixus Homi Cidam!" Robin gasped under breath, she quickly pulled out a new book she'd just bought. "This island used to be run by monarchy, they had a specific language, if I'm correct, Zoro pull away the curtain." At this the curtain was pulled back to see many men and women readying their weapons of all kinds. "A language quite similar to that of Latin," Robin continued, "Enixus Homi Cidam could quite well translate to Born Assassins."

.

The two men who entered started to laugh deviously, "Tsk, this is why we imposed those rules, missy devil child over here pretty smart." The cowboy sneered.

"Now, now, Harry, it wasn't their fault, it was the duo's fault. As of now I've sent the other half of this lot after them. Those two may be good, but they won't know what hit them, they'll be down soon."

Sanji breathed out, "if you are talking about hurting Anya-san and Zita-chan, you're in deep shit my friend."

"Hurt, them, oh no we meant kill." Harry's smile slowly spread over his face, though it quickly turned into a scowl when Sanji kicked him in the face making him fly a few metres.

"Guys, it's the Mugiwaras, capture them, dead or alive. There are marines at the port. I repeat the Mugiwaras DEAD or alive." Tyler yelled, a loud cheer erupted as the many people in the pub ran to attack.

.

Zoro smirked in anticipation of the battle, Sanji took a deep breath of his lit cigarette they both stood on the right and left sides respectively of their captain.

"Let's get to the ship, we have to flee now." Nami cried.

"We'll meet you at the ship," Zoro acknowledged the rest of the crew.

"Franky, Chopper I'm leaving Nami-san and Robin-chan's safety in your hands."

"Oi what about me?" Usopp cried.

"Everyone," Luffy finally spoke, "find Anya and Zita, they're going to join our crew." Luffy laughed, as he rotated his right arm, "Gomu Gomu no Pistol." He screamed, hitting Tyler square in the face, signaling the start of the battle.

...

Meanwhile in an abandoned street where a lone fountain ran, the two girls were back-to-back puffing as their attackers encircled them.

"Attack us out of blue. You cowards." Zita muttered under her breath.

"Here, take these, we need to try and make it to the orphanage." Anya handed two of her four daggers that she kept on a belt hidden under her fairly long top. Zita nodded a thanks, "Ready, Go!" They both jumped at the opposite ends of their attackers, trying to make an opening for their chance to run. _We've been fighting along side you, for years now, we were your biggest assets yet you want to kill us? _The two thought similarly, as even though their attackers, a pack of professional assassins, stayed silent, it was obvious a pack this large wouldn't work together unless someone had paid them.

"How much did Tyler pay you?" Anya yelled randomly as she tried to cut the pressure points on the limbs of her opponents, knocking them down.

"Enough to keep us happy for a long, long time, big birdie." Anya recognised the voice.

"Apple Blossom? You're doing this too?" Anya scowled could make out the features of Apple Blossom in the distance.

"You, Nightingale and Swallow, the two most promising, yet their values differ so much from ours, you do not belong."

"Blossom?" Zita questioned shocked that she was also one behind this as well.

"Ah Swallow, I did enjoy to peach sake you made for me as a celebration for my new job at the pub." Apple Blossom laughed evilly.

"How much was it? We can pay more. For all of you." Anya yelled to the remaining assassins that had escaped fatal immobilization.

.

"You just don't understand do you? For us most people think we, assassins love money, which is true, but there is one more thing we here love, and this is what separates us flowers from you birds, we love death. Killing one with our hands." Apple Blossom cackled, "Now!"

From behind a spiked whip lashed out Anya just jumped out of the way but it grabbed Zita tightly in the back for a moment before being yanked out, Zita cried out loud in pain as she fell to the ground.

.

"ZITA!" Anya screamed, trying to see the wounds. At this moment the fountain nearby exploded, so Anya was able to lift Anh up into a sitting position, in the confusion, but not long after the whip came down on her.

"Ouch," Zita chuckled as she opened her eyes, but then she saw Anya being struck in front of her causing similar wounds. "Anya …" She shook her friend worriedly, the wind was picking up.

"Oh good you're okay Zita." Anya smiled, "We better run somehow, I accidently lost it, and you're kinda doing it too you know."

.

The wind that was blowing very hard around them, slowed down to a light breeze. "What the hell was with the weather?" Apple Blossom and a few other assassins questioned as they got up.

"The bleeding's bad on both of us." Zita felt her back tentatively.

Anya nodded as they struggled to get up, "I think I can stop your bleeding, turn around. I'll do me next."

Zita smiled in reply as the two sat on the ground. "I'll keep them busy then?" Anya chuckled in reply before closing her eye while holding her hands just above Zita 's back, making small movements. Zita stared at the attacker's, _I really wish it didn't have to come to this, _she thought as she started bringing her hands up to her chest and started to sway them to and fro.

...

Usopp was leading the group as they ran out the back door, "The monster trio shouldn't take that long, so let's quickly find Anya and Zita and get out of here." He yelled, as they ran around the town.

"It's too quiet right now." Franky looked around the streets, noticing that the people had packed up, he saw kids peeking out the corner of their house windows. They heard a loud bang from a nearby street.

"Over there," Nami pointed.

.

When they arrived, they found a fountain that was blown up. "ZITA!" They heard Anya scream, bending down.

"Well, there they are." Usopp stated, worriedly, "Surrounded by a group of vicious looking, what I presume, assassins."

Chopper went and touched the water, "Ouch," he jumped back, "The water's boiling."

Robin went to inspect the fountain, "it looks like the water got too hot for the motor to handle and it just blew up."

"Alright, let's go in there and help the two." Franky held his left arm out, and was trying to take aim. But suddenly the wind around them picked up.

"Take cover!" Usopp yelled as the wind became strong, even a few bodies flew by them. But as soon as it picked up it died down.

"What was that?"

"Let's go take a closer look at their fight before joining in Franky." Robin motioned them to follow silently.

.

As they approached they could see the duo covered in blood, though oddly enough, they were faintly smiling. They were sitting down, Anya mumbling something under her breath, and Zita was swaying her arms from left to right.

"Is Zita dancing?" Chopper asked.

"I don't know, but it looks like Anya's praying?" Brook answered.

Robin narrowed her eyes studying the two, while Nami looked up at the sky in surprise, "Guys, take cover again, behind a sturdy buildings good."

"Why, Nami?" Usopp asked, but turned to see Nami already running for cover. Zita 's movements got bigger and slower, "Kaze Kaze no Tunnel," she breathed under her breath, so softly that only her companion could hear. She made her final move to her left, following shortly was strong winds.

.

Many weaker assassins flew away. Apple Blossom laughed delightedly as she struggled against the wind. "A devil fruit user, perfect this will make it so much fun." She clapped, "Tyler will have to pay us more because this is something that popped up unexpectedly, also I can take their fruits, slowly, once I let their blood, drip and drain them." She laughed manically.

"Isn't that the waitress from earlier?" Frank lifted up his sunnies, to look carefully.


	3. Chapter 3

**How's everyone going? (and as soon i typed this i realised how similar it sounds to pewdiepie, though i ain't copying. Not on purpose.) **

**Oh well onwards...**

**Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Oda, i own Anya and Zita, and the plot**

**Chapter 3**

"Hmph, no fun." Zoro commented on majority of the crowd, "and you guys call yourselves assassins." He glance back to see Sanji on the ground, _Baka_, Zoro rolled his eyes and with the blunt side of his blades eventually knocked the female assassins on the ground.

"Marimo, I don't need you rescuing me. Oh poor ladies, they're injured, come here to…" Zoro whacked Sanji, interrupting his speech.

.

"Interesting technique you use there, Roronora Zoro." A new man came out challenging Zoro, swinging two swords around. Zoro smirked, _finally someone who looks worth it._ Zoro turned to face his opponent fully, he was too busy paying attention that he didn't notice another figure drop down from the ceiling, right above him.

Sanji kicked the man up as he fell down, "You need to watch your back." He said with his right leg straight up in the air, as Zoro turned around, in reply Zoro just grunted as his match started.

.

"You bastard," Harry, the man who Sanji just kicked got up.

"Hmm… that kick wasn't enough to knock him out." Sanji thought out loud as he watched the man dust himself off.

"Of course not, I'm a black belt in mixed martial arts, I've practiced to make by body strong so insignificant hits like yours don't affect me." Harry sneered as he struck an attack pose. He was about to step forward when an object flew in between Sanji and himself.

The object was none other than Luffy, "Woooa, that was strong." Luffy smiled as he dusted himself off.

"Luffy? You still haven't beaten that shit head Tyler?" Sanji raised his eybrow.

"Gear Second." Luffy was serious, smoke steamed off Luffy, and quickly he bolted.

"You need to watch yourself first." Harry threw a punch toward Sanji which was easily dodged.

.

"Damn," Luffy cursed under his breath as he was thrown to the wall on the other side of the pub. "Wooa, that was strong." He narrowed his eyes, "Gear Second." he dashed behind Tyler. Tyler had waited for all his underlings to fight for him first, and despite his appearance he was quite talented, and about as equally mental as Apple Blossom, with his desire for blood. "Gomu, Gomu no Jet Gattling." Tyler was showered by a blur of fast and precise strong punches.

...

By now the wind had died down and the assassins were slowly regrouping.

"You done?" Zita asked as she rotated her shoulders, and got up. She took a step and faltered, Anya held her steady.

"Careful, it's not going to hold long, I need to do mine better, I'm still rusty I can't picture it well enough." Anya stretched her arms, "how long do you think you've got?"

"Don't know, say an hour tops."

Anya clicked her tongue in response, "That sucks, I'll probably last less than that then once I start."

"Maybe we should have practiced more." The girls said simultaneously, a smile cracking on their faces.

.

"GET THEM!" Apple Blossom screeched, the remaining group was about to comply when multiple hands flowered out of the front lines bodies.

"Seis Fleur, Clutch." Robin's voice rang over the numerous crunches of bones. Anya and Zita turn around to see the runaway gang walking out of their hiding spot, getting ready to battle.

"Are one of yous a doctor?" Anya yelled.

"Yes I am." Chopper immediately switched to his half form.

"Good, Zita, we need to run. Guys follow me."

"Huh?" Zita was suddenly grabbed and pulled along by Anya, into the closest home.

"More devil fruit users, we need the sea stone cuffs, bring them quickly!" Apple Blossom screeched again from the back.

.

"Where are you injured?" Chopper asked taking out some bandages from his backpack.

"That's not it, now first while we need some protection for just a bit, out the front, in this house there's only the front entrance." Anya started ordering.

"You can count on me." Franky pointed to himself with his thumb.

"I will go to," Robin stood up and left with Franky.

"What's this all about?" Zita asked, "Yanyan explain."

.

"Chopper how good are you at making antidotes?" Anya asked opening the palm of her hand to show some black and red liquid sphere that floated calmly. Chopper nodded pulling out a test tube and other chemicals.

"What is that?" Usopp cried.

"Poison." Anya stated as she guided it into a tube, "now is it possible for one yous to find me two mirrors, roughly this big." Anya showed with her hands.

"On it." Nami pulled Usopp along to search the house.

"What is that? Explain it now." Zita repeated.

"As I said poison, I took it out of your wound, the spikes were covered in it. Since I stopped the flow of blood the poison shouldn't spread that quickly, I tried to take as much as I could out of you. Hence that ball."

"And what about you?" Zita asked worried.

"As I said I stopped the blood flow for the wound punctures but I couldn't take it out, hey I said I was rusty, so…" She looked up to see Nami and Usopp bring two mirrors. "Perfect, now one behind me focusing on the deepest wounds, one in front where I can see the back mirror." She waited till she could see confidently, "Perfect, now if you please be as quiet as possible I need to concentrate." She held her hands up in front of the mirror, again she made small movements.

.

"What!" Usopp cried again, as blood started to flow out of the wounds, but doing this earned a huge thud on the head from Zita. She put a finger to her lips signaling Usopp to be quiet. Eventually the blood turned darker more black. Anya pulled her hand up slowly turning it into a fist, simultaneously the black blood turned into a sphere.

.

"Ok, that's all I can do for now. How are you going Chopper?" Anya asked, satisfied with her work. Chopper snapped out of a daze, as he was mesmerised, like the others in the room.

"It will be ready in another 10mins, the poison used is fairly common so you were lucky."

"Good, now Zita." Anya smiled, in return she earned a hard punch to her arm. "Ow," Anya winced as she rubbed her arm.

"We go get our stuff, pack the boat, find Tyler, kick his ass and get the papers." Anh nodded.

"Exactly what I was thinking. If you excuse us, we'll be back by the time the antidote is finished."

"Don't worry we're going round the back, well up. We don't want to get into any fights, if you stay here you'll be safe for now."

The two girls waved and ran upstairs before the others could say anything.

.

"That's all of them that stayed." Robin and Franky entered exhausted.

"Where are Anya and Zita?" Franky leaned back against a wall.

"They left to get some things I think." Nami said uncertainly.

"We're back." They heard from upstairs.

"Well speaking of the devils."

"Devils?" Anya, frowned freezing in her spot.

"Figure of speech." Zita tugged her friend, they came down the stairs lugging a few bags with them.

.

"Here are the antidotes," Chopper handed out a small drink to both of them.

"Well, cheers." They clinked their cups and chugged the drinks down.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, yes I know I don't update frequently, but exams... :/ anyway, new chapter.**

**I think these full stop paragraphs are going to become a ****signature for my story. I've been getting help from MysticWaterWolf but what ever we try to do it isn't working very well, so sorry again. Single full stops indicate new paragraph, Triple full stops indicate kinda change of scene. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece Oda does, i do own Anya and Zita**

**Chapter 4**

"Sweet." They both said differently, Anya smiled in pleasure savouring the taste and Zita cringed.

"Well anywho, down to business…" Zita put down her cup.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?! I think we told you specifically go through the back and leave." Anya burst annoyed, surprising them.

"Anya! Be thankful, if they weren't…" Zita tried to calm her friend down.

"I know, I know," Anya, held her hand up silencing Zita, "I am truly grateful for that but still. I rather not owe pirates anything." Anya said spitefully, her demeanor changing from bright to sullen.

Zita sighed, nodding, "I completely agree with you there, you know that. Let me talk please." Anya narrowed her eyes but nevertheless let Zita continue.

.

Looking at the change in Anya surprised the pirates, to them she was a happy, always smiling though not talkative polite person, Nami immediately understood reflecting back on her past. Zita turned smiling politely, "We think it's best if you guys left immediately, it's best if you don't involve yourself any further, unless of course you are involved." Zita noted that three of the Straw Hats weren't present.

.

"Tyler and Harry came up to yous didn't they? Well of course they would if you randomly come to an island that's full of assassins and hit men who crave money why not, go capture one of the most wanted and known pirate crew." Anya mumbled out loud.

Zita sighed in Anya's direction before continuing at the quiet pirates, "If this is it, we still recommend that you leave, we all tend to be on the good side of the marines, and Vergo isn't that far away, Tyler can easily call him back and stall you long enough."

At this most of the listeners started to panic, namely Nami, Usopp and Chopper.

"We?" Robin asked.

"Yes, we, in case you guys didn't know we are also hitmen, bounty hunters, assassins what ever you want to call us." Anya replied curtly, waving her hand in the air. Saying this earned a loud 'Ehh' from the scared.

.

Zita rubbed her forehead, "I said I'll talk." Anya shrugged her shoulders.

"Well we're getting no where, plus Blossom will be back with more, they also will bring sea stone handcuffs, and we personally are going to run out of time, we've gotta hurry to the orphanage." Anya turned to the pirates, "look, we need to part here, I thank you for your help, now hurry up and get to your ship."

"I'm sorry but that is a no can do." Franky stood up.

"Yeah, you see we have an idiot captain, who would like us to help you." Nami sighed.

"You're not making this easy for us," Zita sighed in frustration, swirling her hands. "I'm sorry." They both looked sad, Anya waved her hands goodbye.

"What do you…" Usopp started, but then started coughing. They all were unable to move. "Can't breath…" One by one, the pirates fell on to the ground gasping for breath and eventually their world went black.

...

"You'll regret this, we'll make you pay!" Tyler yelled running away with the aid of Apple Blossom.

Tyler was the only one left standing, and was nearly done if it wasn't for Apple Blossom who came in the nick of time. Realising that they didn't have a chance, they fled.

"Weak," Sanji took a deep breath on a cigarette, as he kicked an unconscious body. "I hope Nami-san and Robin-chan are okay."

"They'll be fine, now let's go and find them." Luffy laughed, dusting off his shorts. "Is there food?" Luffy left for the fridge that was behind the bar counter.

"Wait, that Tyler guy dropped this." Zoro bent down to pick up a fairly big yellow envelope.

.

"Hmm what's this?" Sanji grabbed the envelope off Zoro, and pulled out numerous wanted posters as well as a bundle of beli notes. "They're all posters of bounty hunters, assassins and hitmen, weak ones that too."

"You missed something," Zoro picked up the discarded envelope and there was two papers, attached to the papers were two photos of young girls around 10.

"Anya and Zita." Sanji breathed out, recognizing them.

"What is it?" Luffy said looking over their shoulders.

"Were you not listening Luffy?" Sanji said annoyed.

"Why do you guys have marine papers?" Luffy tilted his head grabbing the papers. "This is Anya's and Zita's stuff, don't read it."

"Marines are involved with this now?" Zoro exhaled.

"Oi, we want to see what it's about." Sanji exclaimed.

"No, only Anya and Zita can read it." Luffy tucked it into his short's pockets. "Let's go."

.

They hurriedly went back to Sunny only to find it empty.

"They're not back yet, Robin, Nami, Anya and Zita better be fine otherwise I'll kill the others."

"Maybe they just got lost?" Zoro leaned against Sunny.

"They're not you! Something has obviously happened." Sanji yelled worried for the girls. "What are you doing Luffy?" He turned his attention to Luffy who, oddly enough, sat deep in thought.

"Hmmmm?" Luffy concentrated hard, his hand on his chin. "Aww, I can't find when?" Luffy grumbled disappointedly.

"Well there's no point in us staying here, let's go look for them." Zoro got up, leading the others away from Sunny.

.

After a few random turns in the empty streets of the town, they come across a tattered abandoned street, covered in bodies.

"Looks like there was a hell of a fight here." Sanji kicked at a broken fountain.

"Let's look around." They separated in the street opening doors.

.

"Over here!" Zoro called, the entered the property to find the rest of the crew unconscious.

"Robin, Nami!" Sanji went to check them, at this Chopper started to stir.

"Oww," he sat up and rubbed his head.

"Chopper! What happened who did this to you!" Luffy yelled shaking the confused reindeer.

"Huh, Ah, Luffy! Anya and Zita, have you see them?" Chopper slowly went and checked the fallen as they slowly awoke, groaning.

.

"Who did this?" Luffy repeated.

"Anya and Zita." Usopp said, partially groaning.

"What?" Sanji and Luffy asked simultaneously.

"I thought so." Zoro nodded.

"It wasn't their fault, I mean they did it on purpose but…" Chopper tried to speak.

"They don't trust pirates, so they wanted us to leave, and they want to fix 'this', whatever 'this' is by themselves." Nami sat up comfortably in a chair.

"Where did they go?" Luffy straightened himself up.

"I think heard them say something about an orphanage." Franky said.

"Yosh, we'll go there." Luffy smacked his palm with his fist.

"Yes, but where is this orphanage?" Sanji asked.

From behind them near the door a young girl's voice came,

"I think I can help you with that."


	5. Chapter 5

**I just would like to say thanks to Son of Whitebeard and MysticWaterWolf for the reviews.**

**Another chapter! I wrote this chapter fairly quickly at once, so if there are any weird errors sorry and let me know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece Oda does, i do own Anya and Zita**

**Chapter 5**

"Something's not right?" Zita frowns as they approach a castle that sat not very far from the shore. Anya nodded as they slowed down to a stop behind a boulder that overlooked the orphanage castle. The two had placed their belongings into a small boat that they had hidden close by the castle, and then walked through the forest to the edges of the town where the many old buildings were left in their ruined state. But everything was too eerie.

...

"I think I can help you with that." There at the door stood calmly a 10-year-old girl with short red-brown hair in a yellow dress. In surprise many of the Straw Hats screamed, and in turn the the girl screamed, ran and hid behind Luffy. "What? Are there more of them there?" The girl asked, scared as she peeked towards the doorway from behind Luffy, thinking they had screamed because they had seen more 'bad guys'. "I swear I didn't let anyone follow me."

.

"Um, who are you?" Nami asked, kneeling near the girl.

"You can call me Honeyeater, I'm going to grow up and become a strong assassin." The girl smiled broadly as she thumped her chest with her fist.

"Another assassin..." Usopp mumbled from the back.

"So you know where this orphanage is?" Honeyeater nodded in reply, still grinning, to Robin's question, and then motioned them to follow her as she sipped outside.

"Yosh, let's go." Luffy and the others started outside the house to follow her when Franky interrupted them.

"Luffy I think I should head back to the Sunny." Franky then proceeded to indicate to the rest that he should look after Sunny just in case and that he didn't need anyone's help.

.

"Oi Luffy, is it safe to follow her, she wants to be an assassin, how do you know it's not a trap?" Luffy tilted his head, it was easily seen that he had not thought about it at all.

"It will be alright Usopp, she is a bird." Robin reassured Usopp as they walked up a hillside nearing the orphanage.

.

"There it is," Honeyeater announced.

...

Finally realizing what felt off Zita explained to Anya. "I got it. You see how the colourings is different between there and there." Zita pointed towards a patch of ground a good 20 meters away from the entrance gates, "there's a…"

"Shh…" Anya silenced her and turned her ears towards the opposite direction of the castle. "Do you hear that?" They rose to see Honeyeater and the pirates walk closer towards the entrance.

.

"Honeyeater! Don't go there!" Zita and Anya yelled, they jumped from their higher hiding place and ran closer to them.

"Kaze Gust." Zita brought a strong wind to blow them and the Straw Hats over the pit. The second they landed, a small group of people cladded in black came and ran towards them from both sides. "Speedy Roses, hold your weapons!" Anya warned but it was too late for the disorientated group. They were cuffed, their weapons were stolen and the floor below them lifted up and walls came down encasing the group in a wooden cage with only a small window. Shouts of surprise came from the group as they fell when the cage moved inside the orphanage.

"I don't feel so good." Chopper groaned as he lay on the ground tiredly.

"No joke, they're sea stone cuffs." Zita hissed as she struggled to move up from her awkward position from a drooling Sanji's lap.

.

"Why, hello there." Tyler came into view through the window, his face was starting to swell and bruise. He sneered at the helplessness of the group, "Unfortunately I won't be in charge of your ending, I would love to get my revenge on you." He paused to glare at Luffy before continuing his monologue, "I bet you'll be happy to hear that Boss is going to be here quite soon."

"Boss…" Zita frowned, _he was supposed to be away_.

"You know how you try those different products and stuff on your face you look younger, I must say whatever you did earlier looks perfect, keep it that way." Anya smiled mockingly.

Tyler sarcastically laughed back and with a wave of his hand turned. "If you want to save yourself birds, kill those in the cage with you," he commanded, leaving them alone. A creaking noise was heard as a metal bar cage lowered itself on top of the cage.

By now the effects of the sea stone cuffs were coming into play with the devil fruit users obviously becoming paler and drained.

.

"My swords!" Zoro bellowed as he saw them through the window surprising Anya who had fallen close by him. The weapons, including Usopp's sling shot, and Nami's clima tact, were left unaccompanied on a table near the opposite of the room. The Straw Hats had finally gotten up into a bit more of a comfortable position. They sat mostly silently. Usopp and Nami were whimpering, watching their captain and the two blacklisted assassins.

.

"No shiz genius." Anya rolled her eyes at Zoro before turning her attention to the youngest that was caught. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in then out, "now Holly," she said through clenched teeth.

"It's Honeyeater." The girl raised her voice to only then cower when Anya glared at her. Anya then closed her eyes, and continued her meditation techniques.

"I think we explained pretty well last time to NOT come to this side of the island without supervision." Zita continued, visibly she wasn't as angry as Anya. Holly lowered her eyes compunctiously. "On a lighter note it's been ages since we've seen you, how are you going?"

"I'm doing pretty well, my aim has improved."

"Laps Honeyeater, start immediately." Anya looked at Honeyeater, silencing her before she could speak. "It'll improve your stamina while we find a way out." Anya smiled shortly, to show that she wasn't as angry at Honeyeater as she was before. Honeyeater grumbled and clumsily started to jog around the edge of the cage with her hands cuffed in front of her body.

"But it's getting hot…" Protested Honeyeater under her breath as she jogged.

"So what if you sweat and don't stop." Zita encouraged more cheerily, before making her way closer to Anya.

.

Now ignoring Honeyeater she scowled at the pirate crew. "If it wasn't for you guys we wouldn't be in this mess." She continued to talk as she and Anya were prepping, she took a hair clip out of Anya's hair and placed it in Anya's hands which we're cuffed behind her body. Zita leaned on the side of Anya placing her hands nearer. The cage was stuffy and soon everyone was sweating in without even moving a muscle.

.

"Careful," Anya whispered to Zita, noticing Zita's slight shake. "If only you didn't turn up, it would have worked out perfectly. Are yous crazy? To, firstly bring a kid into an assassin filled building and secondly budge into someone else's business that you have no connection too." Anya burst. Anya and Zita were both angry, but at the same time they were smiling; the crew shuddered at their dark aura that had been brought back out.

"You know what I think Yanyan?" Zita grinned, looking specifically at everyone's eyes before continuing, Chopper, Usopp and Nami started to sweat scared. "It'll be easier to kill them off. Boss'll be happy then."

"You're right Zee." Anya nodded she smiled too sweetly, a soft cry of cheer came from Zita, as the sounds of her cuffs falling down could be heard. "Dagger, right leg." Anya nodded towards her now stretched out legs so Zita could receive them.

"Now who'll be first?" Zita twirled the dagger in her hand and slowly made her way, "Hmm… the pervert probably the best so the world won't be in danger, but too nah…" She paced around, "these three seem easy enough." She leaned towards the scared trio, hot wind began to spin around Zita and the trio shielding them from the other.

.

"Take him, I'm too cute." Nami cried shoving Usopp in front of her, they started to cry as Zita poised the dagger right above Usopp's head. At that moment Zita started laughing and the wind died down.

"Will that be enough?" She turned to ask her friend who was trying hard not to smile.

"It will do." She shrugged. "Form," she held her hand out and droplets of water flew into a ball on her hand, "gross," she scrunched her face up.

Zita laughed loudly again, "well if I had a bottle of water on me we wouldn't need to use sweat and tears."

Anya continued to play with the shape of the water ball as she calmly replied, "don't annoy me otherwise I may accidently lose control and spill it all over you."

Zita stuck her tongue out at Anya and pointed through the window, "Green button, right pillar."

.

At this point Honeyeater had stopped running and was almost jumping up and down in awe. "Aren't they awesome?" She asked twittering the stunned crew, who were certain they were going to be killed.

"I thought they were going to kill you." Chopper cried, moving closer to Usopp.

"Chopper did you think I would let them kill anyone, I wasn't scared at all, I was pretending to be to lower their guard then at the last second I would have stopped them." Usopp lied to comfort the reindeer, and himself as his legs started to shake badly. "How is Zita able to see that button its tiny?" Usopp mumbled the question to himself, after all he had a pretty good sight as a sharpshooter.

.

"Got it," Zita applauded. Anya had maneuvered a small ball of water, with Zita's guidance, to the button to press it causing the metal outer cage to rise. "One down, one to go." Zita clapped childishly.

With a heave Anya brought her hands up then down, "Mizu Slash."

**Hm.. i felt that the characters, namely the Straw Hats, were too quiet in this chapter and i gave Anya and Zita a lot of dialogue But i could see how to add them in without creating a mess. Sorry if they felt out of character.**

** Review please. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally I've uploaded another chapter that too before Christmas, well it's Christmas Eve so close enough. **

**Anyway i've been meaning to upload sooner but holidays so i became extra busy. Even though I, unfortunately, don't update regularly I did want to update sooner, so sorry for the long wait in-between the chapters. **

**I would like to wish every one a Merry Christmas (if you celebrate) and Season Greetings. Also a early Happy New Year, for if i don't happen to update till after. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, jus my characters and the plot which i made up.**

**This chapter contains fighting which may be greusome-ish and 'bloody'. **

**.**

**Chapter 6**

"Mizu Slash." Anya directed the water towards the bottom of the window and was able to cut a hole big enough to fit through. She paused, "Ah… I named it…" she glanced back to see if there was any recognition of the fruit's name on the pirates' faces. Majority of them were shocked, _probably grossed out at what their sweat can do_, Anya thought, _Safe… _Zoro's eyes narrowed suspiciously and Robin's was unreadable. -_ish. _

.

"What about us?" Nami asked nervously.

"Just stay there." Zita smiled waving. "I'm pissed, so I'm taking offense." She says to Anya as they leave the baffled crew in the cage. Zita goes to the table and grabs herself a sword, not Zoro's, she then tosses Anya's dagger belt and two guns to Anya. Anya catches then grimacing, _limited, _she thought to herself.

.

Just in time a new group of assassins flood into the wide lobby. "Just how many people do they have?" Exclaimed Nami.

"Watch! Watch them!" Honeyeater bounces around to get a better viewing position. "They work awesome together." As Honeyeater says this Anya positions herself about 5 metres from the front of the cage, standing protectively and observing intently.

.

Zita starts to fight by using a mix of her kaze kaze no mi powers and swordsmanship, attacking the group from the front, her aim the other side of the room. She dances in and around the group by herself. Then a confused attacker voices. "Where'd she go?" For a moment Zita disappears, losing herself in the crowd.

"Kaze Tempest." From the centre of the mass a large wind picks up in a spiraling shape around Zita who stood in the eye. It was strong enough to pick the closet bodies and fling them around which in turn knocked majority out. Anya smirked proudly before aiming her gun at the remaining few and firing, finalising the end of that fight.

.

The next few moments brought silence. The people in the cage were also motionless, with the exception Honeyeater, Chopper and Luffy who's eyes were shining in awe, from overall the feeling of shock. Then a slow clap sounds from the shadows, "Oh Bravo!" Tyler steps out, his face darkens in the shadows from the nearby lit fireplace. "I believe this is what you guys want." He holds up a yellow envelope. "But it's too late." He snapped his fingers and a group of ten people ominous looking appeared. "These are 'The Elite Daliahs'. It suddenly dawns on Anya and Zita, _they're the top, the ones with boss._

.

"Shit, Zee, keys?" Anya spoke quickly, _we can't waste anymore time_, was the only thought going through her mind.

"Here," Zita and Anya spoke to each other with haste and brief words. "I'll keep 'em busy." Zita threw the keys into the air and directed it to Anya with a short burst of wind.

Anya runs back to the cage and starts to unlock the remaining cuffs. She freed the devil fruit users first, mumbling an apology under her breath as she moved quickly.

"Ah, I knew you wouldn't leave me darling." Sanji cooed as his cuffs came off. By now the devil fruit users were gaining more life.

"Why are you doing this? Weren't you going to leave us?" Zoro questioned her as she undid his cuffs. "Is that blood?" Anya looks up startled then quickly wipes any trace of blood away from the edge of her mouth. "You saw nothing." She growled under her breath, _too soon, I haven't even done anything. _BANG! A large explosion noise could be heard from the distance. "That's your ship. Get there quickly, take Holly with you." Anya instructed.

"But I want to…" Holly started. "You're glaring." Holly mumbled, finally understanding the severity.

"We're not going anywhere." Luffy finally spoke. Anya sighed and unknotted her ponytail.

"I don't need your help. You either stay here and don't fight or go and protect your sh…" Anya stopped turning towards the other side of the room.

.

"No!" Zita yelled enraged, _that was the last clue…_ she grabbed the closest object to her and threw it hard at Tyler, it smashed on the wall next to Tyler's face. Tyler had just tossed the envelope into the fire. Anya dropped the keys and stepped out only to remain frozen, staring as the paper as it turned into ash. A new voice joined the room, "Now, now don't attack angry." A man entered the room, dressed similarly to Tyler, only difference was that he had shoulder pads with a flower pattern and wore a badge of a crest that was tainted red on the top and eventually paled out. His sword case hung on his right side was also decorated in the same pattern as his shoulder pads.

.

"Boss, you're back early." Zita spoke through clenched teeth.

"Yes, it seems we weren't exactly ready for the New World." He motioned to the now stationary group. "I'm unimpressed Tyler, I leave for three days and already 95% of the citizens here are either dead or severely injured." He faced one of the Dalhias and slid his thumb a horizontally across his neck. The person nodded and drew his sword.

"Close your eyes Holly." Holly complied with Anya's monotone command, hiding herself in Nami's lap. Tyler didn't have time to make a sound, the person turned around just as Tyler's limp body fell to the ground. Everyone watched in silence, the pirates clearly with shock.

.

"Now Zita, are you going to betray me?" 'Boss' carried on as if nothing had happened. Zita scowled clenched her hands harder onto her sword. "I take that as a yes, then?" He snapped his fingers, simultaneously Zita tried to step forward only to stumble and Apple Blossom jumped from behind tackling her to the ground. With the upper hand Apple Blossom heaved Zita up next to Boss, she sat on Zita to refrain her from moving.

"Are you proud?" She asked haughtily, feeling the need to please. In return the Boss just smiled, turning around to face Anya. Raising his eyebrows, he inquired "You're not attacking?"

.

Anya closed her eyes, letting her long hair down to shield the sides of her face, "you know, you said never to attack angrily. You are right of course Boss," she raised her right arm up as she inhaled then down as she exhaled. Through the gaps in the hair with a smile she glared at Boss, who shivered unconsciously, her eyes were dark and cold with fury. "I don't know if you knew or not, actually I don't care. Stand in my way I will kill you." She deliberately threw her empty guns away, moved to the centre of the room and grabbed two daggers. She held one blade against her forearm and the other outwards, slowly she crouched into an attack pose.

Clicking his fingers twice, "well if we must," the Boss said bored but with a gleam in his eyes, _soon_, he thought. All at once the Elite Daliahs centering around the one girl they attacked. "Soru." Anya disappeared from the centre and reappeared outside the circle. "Over here!" She said tauntingly, now the attackers were confronting here in smaller groups. She sighed in annoyance as she jumped in and over the attackers to the other side, she used one hand to propel off the last person's head and landed on the other side. "What do you think Boss?" she smirked as she re-positioned her self into her attack pose.

"Brilliant not one cut… on them that is." He answered, staring at the bundle of black hair that had floated to the ground.

.

"Tch… I wasn't wanting a hair cut anytime soon." Anya smirked, "and are you sure I didn't land one hit on them?" She straightened herself up, "Release Flow." She dropped her daggers, at that instant blood dripped from the Daliahs, staining their clothes and the ground. Surprised the Daliahs dropped their weapons to try and stop the bleeding from the numerous deep cuts that opened all along their bodies. "One, two. One, two." Anya counted as she started to stretch her arms, bringing them up in the air then to one side and to the other. "Hmm…" She bent down and picked up the daggers in thought, "Form." She stated, and blood rose up into numerous bubbles that floated in the air around them. "Go ahead and play with them, go one touch your blood." She mocked, grinning madly. "You won't?" She feigned sadness, "fine then. Flow Minor Block." She sulked getting a tighter grip on her daggers. "Did you know? Blood carries oxygen to ALL parts of your bodies." She then informed childishly, "When there is not enough oxygen provided the body automatically stops blood flow to your limbs." She grinned, a few of the Daliahs groaned as they flopped to the ground, others were able to somehow with the help of external objects stand on their knees. "You know what's even better? The brain needs oxygen to think. And a person cannot come back after they become brain dead." She clasped her hands together, "Are you connecting the dots? I keep oxygen away from your brain, you become alive yet dead!" Anya became even more deranged, as she giggled. There was a simultaneous gulp from the Straw Hats who, gladly, were momentarily forgotten about.

.

"But that's no fun! Release Flow." Anya giggled again.

"Anya! Snap out of i… Urgh." Zita cried before being silence with a hit by Apple Blossom. Anya looked up, "Shhh, Zee, this is fun." She spoke holding a finger up over her mouth telling her to keep quiet. "Now, oh so Elite Daliahs," Her face became serious, "let your blood run cold." Extravagantly she crossed her arms out in front of her and then moved them in one solid half-circle motion. The Elite Daliahs fell to the ground, blanking out.

The Boss mumbled under his breath. "Perfect."


	7. Chapter 7

**This is a short chapter, I know. But anyway this should conclude the Enixus Homi Cidam arc. Further note I plan to add a few of my own plot islands before continuing on with the original storyline. **

**Also after re-reading the AN in the last chapter i realised it's not as bloody or gruesome merely just relates and talks about a lot of blood. Well... **

**Disclaimer: Oda own One Piece, I own Anya and Zita and any of my plots that i created.**

**Chapter 7**

"Let your blood run cold." Anya smiled at the pained expressions that showed on the Daliahs.

"Perfect." 'Boss' smiled happily at the cracked Anya. He held his arms out to embrace Anya in a short hug.

"Are you proud?" Anya's tone mimicked that of Apple Blossom previous line.

"Yes. You're now the one worthy of my title." He pinned the badge he'd wore onto Anya. Angrily Apple Blossom stood up, "title! How can she take… be your successor?" She pointed disgustingly at Anya.

'Boss' looked at Apple Blossom in disdain, "quite simple. You were satisfactory. Nightingale over here would have found a quicker effective method to get up to this stage without losing practically all of our island's citizens."

"That's impossible!" Apple Blossom retorted, "True, they were underestimated but…" 'Boss' raises an eyebrow silencing her and then indicated for Anya to speak.

Cunningly Anya smiled, "even without knowing of Zita's or my devil fruits it would have been quite possible." She loops her hand through her Boss' right arm and leans on him. Calmly she continued, "After you left the Straw Hats under our care at the pub, you could have easily drugged our food. Or used sleeping gas or powder. That would have saved yous a lot of time. If yous used both it is likely we wouldn't have suspected the food merely the gas. By then we would have ran and the drugs would have come into effect." She smiled smugly at Apple Blossom, as if taunting her to take it further.

.

The Boss then takes control of the three-way conversation. He moves to face Apple Blossom directly, showing his back to Anya and Zita. "Exactly. She thinks. I knew it the first time I laid my eyes on them. They're special, they have powers." At the boss' words Zita's face hardens as she pulls herself up into a kneeling position. Robin who had been paying closer attention to Anya's change in behaviour noticed that similarly Anya's face harden before smiling obliviously and sweetly. "That's not fa…" Apple Blossom stopped midway of her sentence as Boss slapped her across the face, slamming her to the ground. Sanji surprised and mad at the harsh treatment of a lady started over to them when… "Boss!" concerned Apple Blossom cried.

.

Looking down the, now former, Boss, saw two blades through his chest, his shirt slowly became red due to his blood. The blades were quickly yanked out, he coughed up blood and groaned in pain falling to his knees. He turned his head to find Anya and Zita holding a sword each with grim faces.

.

Time moved slowly, the swords covered in blood were drawn back. Zita placed her back into it's case, Anya brought it down to her side. Glancing at the sword in Anya's hand he finally started to speak his last words. "My sword… You're still marvelous." He fell to the ground smiling. Apple Blossom scurried to his side.

.

"You, Apple Blossom, what will you do?" Anya questioned. Apple Blossom couldn't speak she opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of water, her tears told her questioners enough. For a short time their facades were dropped, "We're truly sorry, we know you lost your father figure." Zita murmured in all honesty. Then like that their tough appearances came back on. Anya looked up to see the Strawhats stare at them, she then realised that she was still holding the sword, she quickly threw it away as she looked at the new group of people that came in.

.

"Mama!" Holly exclaimed running up to the leading woman. The woman immediately fretted worried about her daughter's sudden disappearance.

Zita panted under her breath, "We've got to hurry. I won't be able to last any longer… Boss." She strained a smile.

Anya nodded, clearing her throat she stepped up to make an announcement. "As the Boss of Blood Flowers Grand Line I, Nightingale, give up my position to Lily. I believe she will do us proud. I, as my last request, would like to position Apple Blossom as the second in command. I also hope she will do well." Upon hearing this Apple Blossom nods, surprised at Nightingale's decree. "Any objections? No… Good." By now Holly's mother, who was identified as Lily, walked next to Anya to claim the badge and make a small speech. "Thank you. Now I know this is a sudden change, but no matter what," she spoke with a clear loud voice, "I swear that I will uphold the true morals of Blood Flowers." At this the group started cheering and wolf whistling.

In the midst stood the Straw Hats, "What the world just happened?" one of them voiced. "Ah, they're getting away." Luffy pointed at the disappearing figures of Anya and Zita.

"Crap… I don't feel so good." Anya cupped her mouth gagging. Zita nodded, "I can't go any further…" Zita started to cough. They sat in an alleyway, suddenly looking sickly. "Stage 1," Anya pointed at herself, she started to feel feverish, swallowing she tasted blood in her mouth.

"2," Zita spoke about herself before turning away and retching, Anya rubbed her friends back consoling her, ignoring her un-comfortableness.

"This is why you should never ever mess with nature." Anya fumbled around for tissues and tilted her head back letting her nose bleed.

"There they are!" Anya and Zita's heads snapped up to see the Pirates. They groaned simultaneously, half-heartedly they protested 'go away.'

"What's happening?" Nami looked over Usopp's shoulder at the mess that Anya and ZIta were.

"Ah! She's vomiting blood. Quick we need a doctor!" Chopper cried referring to Zita, as he ran in small circles.

"Chopper you are a doctor." Usopp waved a hand in front of his face.

"Oh right." Chopper stopped running around and went to help Zita. Anya smiled feebly as she stood up. "Don't stand up, you're sick too!" Chopper shouted at Anya.

"But I need to walk…" Anya waved him off, "please move…" her voice was soft and weak as she pleaded Zoro to move out of the way. "I need to…" suddenly she collapsed.

"It's alright it always happ…" Likewise Zita fainted mid-sentence.

"This is just plain old weird." Nami stated, as the Straw Hats picked up the unconscious girls and carried them back.

**Oh and if things don't really make sense yet, I do plan to explain them later don't know when exactly but later.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Another chapter up and ready, personally i don't think this chapter is all to interesting, but it's necessary, well i guess so.**

**Oh, i forgot to say but thanks for the follows Monkey D. Misty, and FeyDancer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, just my characters and any non-canon plots.**

**Chapter 8**

Anya and Zita woke up to the sunlight flooding their room, "too bright, Zee close the curtains…" Anya rolled over pulling the covers up about her head.

"I'm too far, you do it…" Zita slowly sat up in her bed and rubbed her eye.

"Lazy bum." Anya mumbled trying to burrow herself deeper into the bed to get more sleep, Zita sluggishly poked her tongue out in response. There was a moment of pause then…

.

From outside screams of surprise could be heard from the infirmary. Luffy came bouncing from his special seat on Sunny's head grinning, "They're awake." Following Luffy and Chopper the rest of the crew entered the room. Anya and Zita were already up and out of their beds.

"Why are we here?" Anya growled as soon as she saw them enter.

"You've joined my crew." Luffy smiled obliviously.

"And with whose permission?" Zita queried with the same tone as Anya.

.

_Flashback_

"Mama! Anya and Zita are dying again." Holly called for her mother, the new Boss, as she allowed the Straw Hats into a room in the now empty orphanage. As soon as they were laid down Chopper got to work taking their pulses and inspecting their injuries, and possible effects of blood loss.

"Oh dearie me," Lily came in as she placed her hand on their foreheads, "They're running a fever now. Holly if you may…" Lily started instructing everyone small tasks, though she left most of the tending to Chopper. The atmosphere that the slightly plump woman gave was of a lovable mother who deeply cares for her children, and she included Anya and Zita as her own.

.

"I must thank you for taking care of the girls, Doctor Chopper." Lily closed the door, and ushered everyone to another room where drinks and snacks were prepared.

"Calling me a doctor won't make me happy you wench." Chopper smiled, waving in his arms as he wiggled to and fro. _You seem happy to me, _Lily thought.

.

"So, what business do you have with them?" Lily directed the question to Luffy, settling down with a warm mug of coffee in her hand.

"Anya and Zita are joining my crew."

"You got them to accept!" Lily looked shocked; she continued to herself, "Pirates of all things, this is great. They've finally…"

But she was interrupted, "Just letting you know, they don't even know that they're joining." Nami leaned forward.

"Oh," Lily fell silent, as she pondered, eventually, "please whatever you do take them with you."

"Of course, I said they're joining." Luffy said, as if it was the most apparent thing in the world, before stuffing his face with some cookies. The crew knew stayed silent knowing that once Luffy had decided who was in, they had no chance of getting out. Lily started laughing out loud, the crew turned their heads in wonder as to why she was laughing so hard. "You guys are what they need. Where's you log pose, I'll get it to change." Cautiously Nami took off her log pose and handed it to Lily. Next Holly comes in carrying a shiny rock about the size of an emu egg. "Watch this," Lily places the log pose on top of the rock and the immediately the needle changes it's direction. "This rock contains it's own small magnetic field. It's possible because…" She then goes on to explain the science behind the phenomena to those who were interested.

After her explanation Luffy goes, "So it's a mystery rock." To which Lily, again, burst out laughing. "Oh dearie me, I haven't laughed this hard in ages." She wipes away the tears that formed in her eyes. Luffy looks on confused.

.

The next day they transferred Anya and Zita's many belongings to the Thousand Sunny, as well as the still sleeping girls. Finally they set off, leaving Enixus Homi Cidam.

.

_End of Flashback_

.

"So Lily just let us." Zita repeated, once coming to an understanding. The group had moved to the dining room, where Sanji served a late lunch. "I'm sorry but we need to go find something, so no matter what anyone says we can't join."

Ignoring Zita, Luffy pulls out a yellow envelope from his shorts. "I almost forgot." The two girls accept it eyes wide open with surprise. "You had it! I thought it was burned." Anya exclaimed as they both struggled to open the envelope together. Discarding the wanted posters they quickly grabbed what they wanted the most. The papers that had their photos attached to it, silently they read it over each other's shoulders, their faces grim and angry at the same time.

.

For the others the news of the envelope made them curious. They looked at the wanted posters lining them up from lowest bounty to highest bounty. They gawked in surprise at the last two posters.

.

"Well that explains why Vergo came from the New World for this." Anya scowled, massaging her temples. Zita just nodded subconsciously, her eyes focusing on the wooden floor in thought. They continued reviewing not noticing the looks that they were getting.

.

"On… One… One Hundred and Fourty million beris!" Ussop shrieked, snapping Anya and Zita out of their own musings. They tilted they're heads confused, Robin placed the last two wanted posters in the centre of the dining table so everyone could see. "Your bounties."

.

"Oh, we got new bounties." Anya said half-heartedly as soon as she noticed the big numbers, Zita shrugged in agreement as if saying 'so?'

"Wait, what!" Anya and Zita stood up and grabbed their respective bounties. "No…" They wailed looking at their names, they slid down to their seats and let the papers float onto the tables, the other stared confused at it.

.

The first one had a close up picture of Anya wearing a black priestess robe, she was glaring at something beyond the camera, holding up a bloodied kunai ready to attack.

Nightingale A Anyanka _(pronounced Un-yan-kuh kinda)_,

The Demon Priestess

140, 000, 000

.

The other one had a close up picture of Zita wearing a pale pink nearly white dress, and a small tiara with matching gems, her clothes had a few blotches of red, making the princess look unsettling. She too was glaring at something, while threatingly aiming a bow and arrow at whatever the object was.

Sparrow A Zitrina

The Cursed Princess

140, 000, 000

.

"What's wrong with it, you've got good bounties? You're strong." Luffy wondered.

"Our names," Anya sighed frustrated, "and our epitomes."

.

"I've heard of a story where there was a wish granting demon called Anyanka," Robin leaned back. Anya shot a quick glare at Robin, which didn't go unnoticed.

"Oh, you were the kid in Class T who everyone had to stay away from." Zita interrupted Robin with a sudden realisation.

"And I assume you were the one in Class G who everyone had to treat as properly otherwise it was 'Off with your head' just because you actually have royal blood in you." Anya shot back.

Zita narrowed her eyes annoyed, "You actually have a priest in your family and he was known to have fortunetelling powers too."

.

"You're an actual princess? Oh does that mean you can see the future?" Luffy asked excitedly.

"No." Anya responded quickly.

"As if…" Zita started off, intriguing Luffy with stories about the supposed moments Anya could 'see the future'. All the while Anya was getting irritated and continuously denying and pointing out how Zita was royal.

The meaningless chatter was brought to an end by an innocent question by Chopper, "Are you guys related?"

"Definitely not." Anya and Zita stared at each other, answering at the same time.

"Why do you think that Chopper?" Sanji asked taking out a new cigarette.

"Well Ace and Luffy are brothers and they have the initial D in their name, and Anya and Zita have the initial A in theirs." Robin narrowed her eyes at Chopper's point, something rang in the back of her mind but it wasn't anything she could remember.

.

"Oh, that." Anya and Zita laughed. "We just said so." Anya smiled.

"Said so…?" Franky spoke.

"Yeah, when we were little…" Anya leaned back in her chair to explain, "we suffered amnesia, the only thing we truly could remember was our first name and some 'other stuff'," she said with quotation marks.

"Amnesia!" Chopper asked wide-eyed, in his head going through the possibilities of long term issues it could have caused.

"Garp asked us for our whole names we just made up something on the spot." Zita continued on from where Anya left off. "Funny thing was we said the names at the exactly same time, we didn't even consult each other. It just felt right." Zita looked at Anya for confirmation to which Anya just nodded. "Dunno if it's real or not."

"Garp, as in Vice Admiral Garp, Luffy's Grandfather?" Sanji emphasised.

"Speaking of Garp, this brings us back to the fact that we should leave." Anya got up, quite annoyed at herself for even allowing them, Anya and Zita, to stay for long in the pirates company. The two got up and went to the deck, it was a sunny day, clear blue skies and no land in sight.

.

"No," Luffy shook his head behind him, everyone in the crew rolled their eyes, _There's no point in fighting it,_ they all thought, most of them left to do their own things save Usopp and Chopper.

"Look, we ref…" Anya stopped midway of her sentence, looking at Zita confused. "At least I refuse." She said more silently, as she tried to grasp as to why Zita wasn't against it. Regrettably, in Anya's case, Zita's face gave no clue as to why.

"Well, I don't see why not…" Zita smiled artfully as she talked to Anya to explain. "Oh, come on we joined CP9 didn't we and it's not like we have any place to go." She placed a hand on Anya's arm, _nearly there_, she thought as she could see Anya waver. Anya's face contorted, almost childishly she whined.

.

"What?" Luffy's issue interrupted the two. The chirping of two birds caught his attention as they landed on his head, before they flew to towards the expecting outstretched hands of Anya and Zita who silently stare.

"A nightingale and sparrow." Usopp muttered.

"Okay, I won't." Chopper nodded towards them.

"Won't what Chopper?" Luffy's attention shifted to his doctor, Chopper shook his head showing his silence as an answer.

"I didn't know they were native around here?" Usopp mumbled.

"They're not…" Anya smiled softly, entranced by the sparrow that landed on her. By now the other members watched with just more than mild interest at the interactions.

"We'll accept." Zita smiled knowingly, she throws her hand in the air so the nightingale can fly off. Before the sparrow flies off it hops towards Anya's face and gently cooes bringing it's head closer to Anya. Anya nods slowly esmerised by the birds. "Um.. sure, whatever." She stared absent-mindedly at the birds that flew into the distance still singing. Snapping out of her trance she mutters negatively, "Oh whatever, it's already practically kidnapping anyway."

**I actually looked this up for the chapter and apparently: **

_Nightingale's are known as a Good Omen, and they're natural singing is apparently beautiful and supposed to have deep meanings._

_Sparrow's are gentle birds, symbolising friendship and intellect and knowledge especially ancestral knowledge. They are said to a sign of rejuvenation of the spirit._

**So i guess you can say that's why those birds 'came' and left ****their 'messages' behind for Anya and Zita.**


End file.
